millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruriiro Kingyo to Hanashoubu
is an original solo song performed by Shiraishi Tsumugi. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ruriiro kingyo wa koikogareru Rinto sakihokoru hanashoubu Hakidasu kuuki wa awa no moyou Kesshite anata no kokoro ni Todokanai no Hanabira hitohira minamo ni ochite furueru yubisaki Jikan ga tomaru wa megasameta yoin no yohaku Soto no sekai wa nee nante mabushii Usoda to shite mo tsumibuka sugita no Memai ga shite mo kokochi ii no wa Mou motometeru kara Ruriiro kingyo ga miageru no wa Rinto tatazunda hanashoubu Watashi anata no you ni naretara Motto umaku waraemasu ka Tomoshita akari wa moenai mama Ima mo aoku tanabiiteru Kumotta garasu o tokasu hodo no Himitsu moshikashite watashi mottemasu ka Ame wa sora ni ochi aisureba kieru mono to omotteta Kagami no sekai ni sakasama ni utsutta koukishin Wakiagaru omoi o sukuiagete wa Satouzuke ni shite mata nomikomu no Anata ni itsuka ajimi shite hoshii to Yume o mi nagara Ruriiro kingyo ga shiranai no wa Tsuyoku ne o hatta hanashoubu Me no mae ni mieru mono subete ga Genjitsu tte koto wa nai no Ano toki furete kureta nukumori Hikari nakushite wa kareteiku Kanashimi de naku watashi no namida Mata doku ni natte shimau nukedashitai Ruriiro kingyo ga miageru no wa Rinto tatazunda hanashoubu Watashi anata no you ni naretara Motto utsukushiku sakihokoremasu ka Ruriiro kingyo ga shiranai no wa Tsuyoku ne o hatta hanashoubu Me no mae ni mieru mono subete ga Genjitsu tte koto wa nai no Ano toki furete kureta nukumori Hikari nakushite wa kareteiku Kanashimi de naku watashi no namida Mata doku ni natte shimau nukedashitai Watashi kitto |-| Kanji= 瑠璃色金魚は恋い焦がれる 凛と咲き誇る花菖蒲 吐き出す空気は泡の模様 決してあなたの心に 届かないの はなびらひらひらと　水面に落ちて震える指先 時間が止まるわ　目が覚めた余韻の余白 外の世界は　ねえ　なんて眩しい 嘘だとしても罪深過ぎたの 眩暈がしても心地いいのは もう求めてるから 瑠璃色金魚が見上げるのは 凛と佇んだ花菖蒲 私　あなたのようになれたら もっと上手く微笑えますか 灯した明かりは燃えないまま 今も青く棚引いている 曇った硝子を溶かすほどの 秘密　もしかして私　持ってますか 雨は空に落ち　愛すれば消えるものと思ってた 鏡の世界に　逆さまに映った好奇心 湧き上がる思いを掬い上げては 砂糖漬けにして　また飲み込むの あなたにいつか味見してほしいと 夢を見ながら 瑠璃色金魚が知らないのは 強く根を張った花菖蒲 目の前に見えるもの全てが 現実ってことはないの あの時触れてくれた温もり 光　失くしては枯れていく 悲しみで泣く私の涙 また毒になってしまう　抜け出したい 瑠璃色金魚が見上げるのは 凛と佇んだ花菖蒲 私　あなたのようになれたら もっと美しく咲き誇れますか 瑠璃色金魚が知らないのは 強く根を張った花菖蒲 目の前に見えるもの全てが 現実ってことはないの あの時触れてくれた温もり 光　失くしては枯れていく 悲しみで泣く私の涙 また毒になってしまう　抜け出したい 私きっと |-| English= The azure goldfish pine away and the Japanese iris blooms with dignity I cough out a pattern of bubbles Will I never be able to reach your heart? A single petal land on the water and my fingers tremble Time stops and I awaken to complete silence The outside world, hey, seems so brilliant Even if it's a lie, even if it's the deepest sin Even if it makes me dizzy I still yearn for that pleasant feeling The azure goldfish gaze up at the still, dignified Japanese iris If I were like you, would I be able to smile better? That faint light still remains unburnt even now it lingers as a soft blue Could I secretly dissolve away the clouded glass? The rain falls and I thought our love for each other disappear My curiosity was reflected upside down in the mirror world Scooping up these swelling feelings I gulp them down like they're covered in sugar again I want to taste you someday as I dream about it The azure goldfish doesn't know the strongly rooted Japanese iris Everything I see in front of my eyes isn't reality at all The warmth I touched back then withers away and dies without light My tears of sorrow will turn to poison again; I want to escape this The azure goldfish gaze up at the still, dignified Japanese iris If I were like you, would I be able to bloom more beautifully? The azure goldfish doesn't know the strongly rooted Japanese iris Everything I see in front of my eyes isn't reality at all The warmth I touched back then withers away and dies without light My tears of sorrow will turn to poison again; I want to escape this I know I will CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 01 (sung by: Shiraishi Tsumugi) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Shiraishi Tsumugi